Diary of a Lucas
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. I think it's about time we get a look inside Nick's head.
1. Chapter 1

_Boy I wish you could see the notebook I wrote this in. I gave each of the brothers different handwriting and I loved the layout and then I remembered it was useless.  
This is probably gonna be Nick/Macy because it'd be kinda stupid to not have a love interest for him and people don't usually respond well to OCs.  
I'd like to dedicate this to KoLiRox, xoVickyxo and UntoldFairyTale.  
Even though you're all Kevin/Macy shippers like myself.  
Expect a few Kevin/Macy one shots this week. I'm in the mood for writing about Kevin. :)_

_PS. You pronounce Jorge, 'Hore-Hay'. ;)_

**Diary Of A Lucas.**

**Friday, 9th**** October, 2009.**

**09:00am.**

First off, I would just like to point out (to Joe) that this is _not_ a diary by any means. It's merely me documenting this tour so as I'll have something to read back on when I'm old and senile. So (Joe) as you can see this isn't a diary. Because diaries document all aspects of life and I'm _only_ documenting the tour. There is absolutely no way I'm turning this into a place I can vent.

**10:30am**

I'm going to _brutally murder_ Estella Malone. I'm gonna grab that stupid pink scarf and strangle her with it.

And then I'm going after Joe.

Why?

Because _Stella_ got the wonderful idea to invite Macy on the tour.

_**MACY!!!**_

And, of course, Joe would never disagree with his precious Stella. (Kevin just shrugged, said 'whatever' and went off to find Narnia or something.) So that meant it was two against one. I didn't stick around to find out Macy's reaction and I'm currently hiding and taking refuge in the depths of the library, behind a bookshelf with all sorts of…

**11:26am**

Sorry about that. I was intrigued by this old copy of 'Hamlet.' _To be or not to be? That is the question._ No Hamlet. The question is WHAT THE HELL WAS STELLA THINKING?! I have no idea where Macy is and I'm too afraid to leave the library.

*sigh*

I should probably just grow some and go eat something... Actually, I'm not really in the mood to eat. But I'd kill for a Diet Coke.

Here goes.

Catch ya later.

(If I live)

**03:30pm.**

Home Sweet Home. You know, I don't think I've ever been this excited to see this old Firehouse /forward slash/ Macy-less place in all my life.

I know that's harsh but she seriously freaked out about the tour thing. And now I have another scar to add to my Macy collection. This time, on my cheek. She tired to hug me and her JONAS ring very nicely scraped and entire layer of skin off my face. I don't know whether it was the shock or the blood that made her faint.

Jorge (the makeup artist for the tour) is gonna kill me.

If I don't kill myself first. Spending the next four months in close proximity with a walking death trap will lead to either:

-Macy killing me,

-Jorge killing me,

-Me killing Macy and Stella killing me,

-Me killing Macy and Stella and Joe killing me,

-Me killing myself.

Already, I'm leaning towards option number five.

Ugh. I'll be right back. Dad's calling me.

(He's probably going to kill me for "inviting" Macy on tour. Especially since he ain't gonna be there.

Well, if he can trust Stella alone on a bus with Joe, why can't he trust Macy?)

* * *

_Muhaha! I have stolen Nick's diary. All hail Joe. King of … EVERYTHING!_

_Wow. Nick's totally obsessed with writing about Macy._

_Haha! He loves her._

_NICK LOVES MACY!_

_NICK_

_4_

_MACY_

_4EVER._

_Hold on…Kevin wants a go…_

_Dear Mr, Nick's Diary, Sir._

_I consent to Nick being in love with Macy._

_Kev, do you even know what consent is?_

_Do you?_

_Touché._

_So ------------------ HEY!_

* * *

Okay. Note to self:

Hide the dia- (It's not a diary) -journal from the two idiots Mom and Dad keep trying to convince me I'm related to.

And just to clear the air;

I DO NOT LOVE MACY.

Nor, will I ever.

I'm really excited about touring. We're going to France and England and Ireland (among the usual tour places) and last time we were in those countries we didn't get the time to do any sight seeing, so fingers crossed this time we will.

Right.

I'm gonna go make sure I have everything packed.

Nick Lucas never forgets anything.

* * *

_Pfft. I'm far too random for my own good. Review? Please? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nick is mean._

**Tour, Day 1. October, 10th****.**

**01:00pm.**

One hour I've been on this bus - one hour with the world's biggest JONAS fan.

HELP ME!

I've tried to ignore her but she just doesn't know how to take a hint!

I'm currently hiding out in the bathroom and -

Great.

Kevin needs to use the bathroom.

He just spilt Red Jones all over his white shirt. Trust Kevin to not be able to stand in a moving bus but can flip over backwards while playing the guitar.

Next tour bus is having three bathrooms.

Macy is currently talking animatedly to Joe about-

Whoa.

She's not actually talking about JONAS.

She's talking about … Math?

I think.

I'm pretty sure she's teaching him how to divide imaginary numbers.

Haha! Gotta love the way she's using skinny jeans and flat irons to explain them!

And, my God, he's actually understanding.

Stella should take some tips from this girl.

Maybe I underestimated her a little…

**3:18pm**

Shit.

And again.

Shit.

And seeing as three is my lucky (?) number…

Shit.

I, Nicholas Nathaniel Lucas, _forgot _my favourite hoodie.

(Yeah, when we're not in the public eye we do wear sweat pants and hoodies. Don't tell the fans.)

ME!!!

I FORGOT SOMETHING!

That's just unacceptable.

Excuse me while I go scream.

* * *

_Muhaha! I've taken his diary again!_

_And, yes, Macy is a wonderful Math teacher. Jealous?_

_Nick? You've managed to prove my point further. You're still talking about her. ...Writing about her. Whatever Kevin._

_NICK AND MACY UP A TREE._

_K.I.S.S.I.N.G._

_I've got a better one._

Okay, Kev. You think you can beat me? Let's hear it.

_She love us, but her favourite's Nick. She wants to take a ride on his Disco-_

_Kev, that's totally inappropriate… I love it._

_Yeah you would Joe. You hoe. Oh. I'm on a roll. And now I'm gonna go. Before he kicks me in the …toe?_

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if my parents were kidding when they told me that Kevin and Joe were humans and not alien life force.

(When I was five I went through a phase of thinking they were sent from Jupiter to kidnap and corrupt me.

I think I was right.)

Oh, and Joe? It's a journal. _Not _a diary.

**06:18pm.**

Getting psyched and ready to go on. Concert starts at eight. Let's see if the Toronto crowd can beat the New York/New Jersey crowd. I'd like to see them try.

Gotta go. Stella's staring at me like she's gonna kill me.

**07:05pm.**

Haha. Couldn't resist. ; )

**07:50pm.**

Taking a few deep breaths. I can hear the crowd screaming.

It's always this anticipation I hate the most. That sense of not knowing if tonight will go as planned.

(Or if my Duckass of a brother will hit me with yet another drumstick.)

Macy just wished me luck.

It was weird seeing her this calm.

I wonder what Stella (or Kevin) gave her.

* * *

_Just stealing this quick before we go on and before Nick notices. I basically gave Macy insulin to sniff, just to see if it would work. I'm a genius._

* * *

No Kevin. You're an idiot. A Goddamn bloody idiot.

Well. Here goes.

**11:47pm.**

Show was amazing!

Joe didn't manage to maim me and neither did Macy!

Things are looking up!

**02:09am.**

I can't sleep.

I'm not going to be a nice person tomorrow.

Beware.

* * *

_It's two am. I'm not going to be a nice person tomorrow. ;P  
So, do you guys want Kevin and Macy and give Nick an OC or do you want Nick and Macy and give Kevin an OC?  
Oh! And this will probably go on until around Christmas. Just to give me something on the sidelines.  
I actually got this idea from a different Fic I'm writing, where JONAS discover the joys of Fanfiction and Nick can't believe his fans think he's so Emo. So he decides to keep a diary to see if he is. But I think I'll just cut that part from the other Fic and just have this as his diary. SORRY. Journal. Jeez Nick.  
And expect Kevin and Joe to pop in with some random commentry from time to time. Like those two from the muppents. And maybe Stella at some point too.  
Later dudes. :)_

_PS. I'd love to know if you've got ideas to contribute._


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys! Look at what's in the official description for Macy Misa's character:  
"Macy's obsessed fangirl attitude of JONAS seems to be changing into a real friendship with the boys, especially Kevin, as Macy hasn't fainted or hurt the boys at all in recent episodes."  
*squeals with delight*  
But, this shall be Nick/Macy. Campers Honour._

**Tour, Day 2. October 11****th****.**

**01:00pm.**

I'm going to kill my -wait, no, I REFUSE to call them my brothers…

I'm going to kill _them_.

I'm currently alone on the bus -Thank Heaven- Macy, Stella, Joe and Kevin have gone shopping.

Don't get me wrong, I love shopping -just not with Stella.

Or Joe.

Or Kevin.

Or -well, granted I've never been shopping with Macy, but I can pretty much foresee that, that wouldn't end nicely.

Especially with the mood I'm in today.

I'm lucky for the supply of Diet Coke on this bus or I swear to God I would have killed someone already.

Which is terrible, because tours aren't usually this bad.

I blame the one thing that's different.

Macy.

And the thing of it is, is that she's managed to injure me twice so far today but neither of my brothers have been given Macy bruises as of yet.

Unfair.

The world is corrupt I tell you.

*sigh*

She's getting on really well with them actually.

Kevin especially.

They've kinda become inseparable.

It's annoying -although, I don't know why.

Two annoying people spending all their time together shouldn't bother me in the slightest.

But it does.

Grr.

Wow. That's lame. I can't even show my frustration.

If I could draw (and I'm not saying I can't, because I can do anything) I'd draw a really irritated looking Nick with an empty Diet Coke can and now a broken guitar string.

Bloody perfect.

I'll be back. I have to go fix this piece of crap.

**04:12pm.**

About ten seconds after I fixed the Goddamn bloody string Mystery Inc. show up and ruin what could've been a potentially okay moment.

Gotta love-

I'll be right back. Apparently Mom's on the phone…

Oh joy.

* * *

Wow. That boy is just one bundle full of happiness today. Right Stella?

_I refuse to write in -or read- Nick's personal Diary._

You're no fun.

**It's a journal.**

Pfft. It's a Diary Kev.

**Nick was having a bit of a Kim Possible moment. "I can do anything." :P**

Smiley faces are lame.

**Your face is lame.**

Shut up.

**You shut up.**

Uh, Kev, is the Kim Possible quote the only thing you took from that paragraph, or are you just choosing to ignore the rest?

**No.**

Ah, good. So you're not blind then.

**Technically we can't be Mystery Inc unless there's five of us. Think Nick's up for being Scooby?**

*I'm currently rolling my eyes.* Dibs on being Fred.

**Dibs on being Velma.**

You can't be Velma.

**Why not?**

She's a girl.

**You were always Chuckie when we played Rugrats.**

He was a guy Kev. And I was always Tommy.

**Who was Chuckie?**

Nick, so he didn't have to do anything.

**Who was I?**

Phil.

**Who was my Lil?**

The Shoe-ster.

**Oh…and Stella was Angelica and she used to boss you around. I remember now.**

Used to?

_Hey…you just need a bit of direction someti-_

* * *

Nice piece of memorabilia there from the peanut gallery.

Why do they have to be crap at everything _except_ finding my dia-journal.

I wonder where Macy is…she's awfully quiet…

**04:46pm**

This shouldn't be funny. But it made my day.

Kevin, Joe and Stella left Macy at the mall.

PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry. That was mean of me.

But she seemed okay about it because she bought a new CD.

She wouldn't tell us what it is though.

She got all embarrassed.

I'll bet it's JONAS.

*rolls eyes*

I'mma go eat and get ready for the show.

Day off tomorrow.

Which sucks like hell because it means having to put up with Mystery Inc (no I WILL NOT be Scooby) for an entire night too. Lame.

**06:21pm**

I found out what Macy's CD is. She dropped it and -out of pure curiosity and common courtesy (okay Joe/Kevin?)- I picked it up for her. It was Elvis Costello. I'll admit, I was a little shocked. But that's pretty cool.

Stella's giving me the evil eye.

Time to go wear jeans that are far too night and shirts that look like my dog -if I was allowed _have_ a dog- puked on them.

I hope Stella reads this.

For once I'll leave it out.

* * *

**Aw. But we need a Scooby. Looks like we're gonna have to get a real dog. Nick would like that. But he'd probably insist on naming it and he'd probably name it something stupid. Like after a President or a musical person or something. Everyone knows that dogs should be called Scooby or names to that affect. Uh oh. Stella's gonna kill me. I just got ink on my jeans. AGH!!!!!!! Dear Mom, I love you. Give my stuffed animal collection to Macy and donate my guitars to charity. Except my favourite one. Bury it with me. Love Kevin. X.**

* * *

What the? You know. I think I'mma get them all dia-journals, so they will STOP WRITING IN MINE.

* * *

But that's the fun of it.

GO AWAY JOE!!!!!!!!

Fine. All ya had to do was ask.

AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**07:05pm**

This is gonna get old quickly. : )

**07:50pm**

Please, please, please let this be a good show.

**11:47pm.**

*cries*

I'll tell you about it tomorrow.

I'm just going to go drop off the face of the earth.

* * *

_ I don't know if Nick likes Diet Coke, Scooby Doo, Rugrats and Elvis Costello. I'm just putting a little bit of myself into this... :)  
So, I wonder what he's gonna do with his day off?? I also wonder what happened to him at that concert? Any ideas? Whoever guesses it gets a shout out!  
I was thinking, should I write a tag to this as Macy's diary, so we can see what she's thinking this whole time?  
Later dudes. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_For Beth. An inspiration for sure. I'd totally forgotten about this. I've had it written out for the last month. Oops._

**Tour, Day 3.**

**12:00pm**

Have you ever had everything that could possibly go wrong -go wrong? Well, that's what happened last night. I think I/Macy jinxed it. Before the show she gave Kevin and Joe a hug.

Now; I don't usually do the whole hug thing but I figured I'd try it, seeing as Kevin always seems to get really uplifted when someone gives him a hug.

Next time I stick to my routine.

When I hugged her I felt weird. Like, REALLY, weird.

That's what started it off.

See _this_ is why I don't hug people.

And then the run on to the stage?

Yeah.

I fell.

ME.

I don't do the whole "falling on stage thing." That job belongs to my clumsy brothers.

So after watch Mystery Inc -not to mention 55, 000 people- (plus you can be guaranteed this night is going to be all over YouTube) laugh their asses off at me, I broke (the same bloody) string on my guitar, knocked over the drum kit, tore a hole in the crotch of my pants, forgot lyrics to THREE different songs and dropped a mic into the audience. Smashing it into a million little mic pieces and injuring some poor girl's toe.

And then to crown my misfortunes, I drank all the Diet Coke yesterday and we're not getting more until tomorrow evening.

Then there's today.

Woke up with a sore throat and fever.

No Joe. I DO NOT have Swine Flu.

No Kevin. I DO NOT have Duck Flu either.

(In fact, I don't even know if Duck Flu exists.)

So I get up, fall over the Goddamn, bloody guitar, cut my toe on the (same bloody) string, which breaks AGAIN. Then there's no cereal and the TV's not receiving signal. I'm not allowed to leave the bus because of the fever and I've just about had it up to here *holds arm over head* with today.

I think I'm hexed.

Hum… interesting title for a song. Too bad I have

NO INSPIRATION WHATSOEVER!

That metaphorical cliff is looking more and more attractive.

Ugh. There's someone at the door.

Maybe if I pretend I'm not here they'll-

Oh. Apparently they know I'm here.

Creepy.

Please God don't let it be a fan.

---

Okay. It was a fan.

BUT!

It was a nice fan.

Vicki or something. She brought me Diet Coke because she works in a restaurant and overheard (eavesdropped) on Mystery Inc's conversation about me.

I've always hated people who eavesdrop. Until now.

She's officially my favourite fan.

She was crazy or weird, she just handed me the Diet Coke, told me how she knew I needed it -APOLOGISED for annoying me- gave me a quick "get well soon" and a smile and went on her way.

No autographs or pictures. Nothing.

Why can't all fans be like that?

Ahhh….

Diet Coke. : )

**02:10pm**

Fell asleep for the best part of an hour. I feel a little better now and I'm praying my jinx is gone.

*fixes guitar string*

Hum… feeling inspired.

Thank you Vicki. : )

**03:00pm**** -On the dot.**

Wrote a new song. It's called 'Hexed'.

I don't know how it went from being about having the worst day of your life cast upon you by an Enchantress to realising you're hexed because you're falling for someone you shouldn't be.

But there you have it.

'Hexed.'

**04:21pm.**

Mystery Inc have just arrived back. Apparently Kevin nearly bought two Zebras and a Giraffe.

That boy. I swear.

Joe bought a few new Xbox games. Including one he knows we're not allowed to have. (But until we get caught -and blame it on Joe- he's a legend.)

Stella has many bags.

I DO NOT want to know.

But it's Macy that surprised me the most.

She bought Neurofen, another can of Diet Coke and an awesome shirt that 'Genius' on the front and 'Jealous?' on the back.

-For me.

Macy was the only one who thought of me.

(That's purposely a dig at my two brothers and apparent "best friend")

So, thank you Macy.

For being the awesomest fan in the world.

(Alongside Vicki who will forever be remembered.)

**05:20pm**

If Stella and Joe don't stop bickering I'mma poke them both with insulin.

Yes. I'm that evil.

And no. It wouldn't be the first time I'd have done it.

(Last time Stella broke out in a rash)

It.

Was.

Awesome.

Pfft. I'm joking.

(Kinda)

I don't even care what they're fighting about anymore. I used to. But they seriously bicker all the time. I'm starting to think -maybe- they're NOT meant to be together. They'd probably kill each other over whose turn it is to take the kids to school. In fact, they'd probably have killed each other long before that. Stella'd probably kill Joe because his tie doesn't match her wedding dress and Joe'd kills Stella for picking a pink wedding dress in the first place.

Okay.

Rant over.

(I'm working on being in a better mood)

I think I'mma join Kevin and Macy for a game of cards.

**06:46pm**

Remember what I was saying about this being the worst day of my life?

I cursed it.

Earlier I thought to myself that it couldn't get any worse.

It did.

It got _way_ worse.

We have to cancel our show tonight. It's our last show here and it's the first show we'll ever have cancelled.

Because of me.

What's the point though in writing about how much I hate myself right now? It won't solve anything. It won't make me better.

I gotta go. Macy just made some special soup that her Granny makes whenever she's sick.

Bless her. That girl's turning out to be a bit of a saint.

Later.

**07:05pm**

Even in my current state I couldn't resist.

**07:09pm**

I'm going to bed. Hopefully this _thing_ will be gone by the time I wake up.

Oh, and Macy _needs_ to be a chef when she's older.

Just sayin'.

Night.

* * *

_*I legit wrote this BEFORE Nick got sick and had to cancel one of the concerts (for the first time ever) in real life, so I'm sorry if this offends anyone. I couldn't change it due to what happens in the next chapter. The show must go on in most cases but here it's crucial that it doesn't.*  
Oh, and this was the first time I ever wrote Vicki into one of my stories. Which gives you a clue as to just how long this thing's been sitting in my 'Fanfiction Folder'. Oops. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wrote this in November. Typed it up today.  
Y'all can go PM your thanks to Poet On The Run._

_**Can I call this Tour Day 4?**_

_**01:00am**_

I can't sleep.

And I haven't been able to sleep since about half eleven. My head hurts and my throat hurts and my side hurt whenever I breath. The doctor said that it's a respiratory infection and I probably won't be fully recuperated for about two weeks. I can't do the show tomorrow night either. I really feel as though I'm letting my team down; and I hate it.

Tomorrow night Joe, Kev and Stella are doing a special JONAS meet and greet for the fans who have tickets for the next six shows seeing as it doesn't look like we're going to have much luck in the performance category for a while.

*sigh*

I'm a failure.

* * *

**02:17am**

Guess who's still awake?

Yeah. Me.

Everyone on the bus is sounds asleep and I'm here using the light from my phone to write in something I swore wouldn't become a dia-sorry. Journal. I guess my brain has also been affected by the fever and lack of sleep.

Perfect.

One more thing I can add to the list.

I CAN NO LONGER THINK STRAIGHT.

Although; I guess that kinds makes sense. I have been going out of my mind a little lately. And I've got a Jesse McCartney song stuck in my head.

-JESSE MCCARTNEY!

I have no idea where it sprung from. I wasn't even listening to him!

"I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French,

But the way that body's talking definitely makes sense…"

Yes, I realise that I'm a seventeen year old male, awake at 02:25am, writing in a diary and humming a Jesse McCartney song.

I'mma blame Joe.

I _always_ blame Joe.

* * *

**03:19am**

I'm taking myself out to the sofa so I don't have to listen to Joe snoring and muttering about Stella.

* * *

**04:11am**

I'm think I'mma be tired tomorrow.

* * *

**05:00am** - On the dot.

You'll never guess who woke up, came out to get a glass of water and is now serving as my sleepover buddy…? :)

* * *

**06:23am**

Macy's gone to the bathroom.

We watched the sunrise.

* * *

**07:05am**

(I swear I didn't do that on purpose)

Macy's asleep on my shoulder. She's making me tired just looking at her. She looks so harmless when she's asleep. And cute.

*yawn*

Goodnight.

* * *

**11:23am**

Awoke to the sounds of my wonderful brother Kevin laughing at myself and Macy. He's now given her the nickname _Macy-Bear, _due to the fact that I was cuddling her like a teddy bear.)

Who think I'm gonna live this down?

Commence life long mortification now.

I'm shattered. I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit.

* * *

**01:34pm**

Do I even need to tell you who volunteered to take care of me while the other go do something so I don't infect them?

It's not usual that I'd admit this but…

Maybe -just maybe-

I was wrong.

* * *

**06:01pm**

Woke up to the hustle and bustle of the guys getting Stella-Styled for their meet and greet. They suck at being quite. But, dare I say it? I'm actually looking forward to this evening.

**NICK**

**4**

**MACY-BEAR!**

(just sayin!)

_-GO AWAY KEVIN._

* * *

**06:50pm**

We're playing cards.

Frick.

She's good at cards.

* * *

**07:05pm**

_Seeing as Nick's in the bathroom, _

_I felt it my duty to let him know that it's seven oh five._

_Remember that song Nick?_

_Alright, I'm gonna go now._

_I'd rather he didn't grind my bones,_

_To make his bread._

_For writing in his diary._

_Yes Nick._

_It's a __**diary**_**.**

_- Macy-Bear. X_

* * *

**07:07pm**

Macy is so dead. =)

- Nick Lucas.

* * *

**08:16pm**

I didn't have the strength or the energy to kill her. So instead I tied her to the chair she was sitting on and poured a basin of water over her head. She's changing now but I have the feeling I'm either going to regret it now or get it twice fold when I'm better.

* * *

**08:22pm**

*Gulp.*

She says that as soon as I'm better…

I'm screwed.

* * *

**09:30pm**

Macy and I are going to be Co-Chefs. We made the nicest Pasta Carabonarra ever. (Another of Macy's Granny's recipes.) Oh. And I'm afraid for my life. She told me about the pranks she's pulled over the years.

Big Man's going to be my best friend for the next twenty years.

* * *

**10:20pm**

Mystery Inc. are home. Which is a bit of a bummer because I was enjoying listening to all the crazy things Macy's done in her six years of Superfandom.

She's a bit of a rebel.

_Am not._

Give me that. *takes pen and glares*

_You really gonna glare at me Lucas? *eyebrow arch*_

No ma'am. *Surrenders*

_That's what I thought._

Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Hopefully I'll sleep tonight. *fingers crossed*

* * *

**12:18am**

Still unsuccessfully trying to sleep.

* * *

**01:00am**

Uh oh.

Here we go again.

* * *

_Sorry I've been so bad at updating recently. I've been really tired. :)_


End file.
